Percy Jackson visits Hogwarts
by weaslyswheazes5
Summary: The last thing Percy wants to do after the war against Gaea, is to be sent off to some fancy wizard school to teach. I mean really, they still use quills for Styx sake! But whether he likes it or not, it is fate's wish that he help the wizards. Little did he know that the wizards there would help him more than anything.
1. Visiting Camp

**Hi! So this is my first fan fiction, and I'm really sorry if it stinks, or if I don't update often, but I will try to. Okay so, this story is where Percy goes to Hogwarts in Harry's eighth year and teaches DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts). This takes place after the giant war against Gaea (I think I spelt that right). Read & Rate Please! Also, I'm sorry if I get things wrong, but no one is perfect. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy's POV (Point of View)**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock start to blare in my ear. I flung my hand out and smacked the top of it, hitting the OFF button, attempting to continue my sleep. No such luck. "Percy!'' I heard my mom call out, most likely from the kitchen.

I pulled myself out of my bed and groggily got dressed. I threw on a deep blue shirt and a pair of jeans, not even trying to do something with my hair, as it would most likely get ruffled later on by something or another.

"Hey Mom, Paul" I said, walking down the stairs after I accidentally walked into my door frame. "Good morning sweetie" my mom grinned, happy as usual. "Hello Percy" Paul said. "What did I do this time?" I asked worried about the tension that seemed to be thick in the air. "Don't worry Percy, you're not in trouble, but Chiron would like to see you at camp, said it was important." My mom said, a smirk slowly appearing on her face, one that didn't go with her sad eyes.

"Ohhkkkaaaayy…" I said, dragging the word out. "When do I leave?" "As soon as you call blackjack to take you. I would let you use my car…. but I still don't trust that it won't explode or something while you're driving it." Paul smirked. "It was one time!" I complained, marching back upstairs to my room to pack my bag.

An hour later I was ready to go. I know, I know, it's a long time to pack a bag of stuff, but we had only recently moved into this house and all of our stuff was either still in storage, on its way here, or in one of the various boxes around the house.

The house we had moved into was just outside the city, about half-an-hour's drive to Goode High School, where I went to school (when I wasn't saving the world) and where Paul worked. It is a two story house with four bedrooms, three baths and a large yard. You might think I'm talking about an average, tiny boxed in yard but I'm not. Our yard was large enough to fit ten pegasi, four hell hounds (which is definitely saying something) and most of the campers in Camp Olympus.

Camp Olympus was formed after the giant war, when we combined Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, forming one camp. Camp Olympus is currently in Camp- Half Bloods former spot. We expanded the magical boundaries so that we could fit both camps, plus the hunters of Artemis, and the amazons if needed. The new shirts have Camp Olympus in bold letters, and a half orange, half purple shirt.

Oops. Sorry, ADHD getting the better of me. It took Blackjack and I about an hour or so to get to Camp Olympus, going at full speed until Blackjack had wanted to get a donut, but I insisted that we keep going, and he then flew at a slower pace, infuriating me to the max. I practically jumped out of my seat when we arrived. I ran towards the big house until I was stopped by a sudden shout of anger.

**OOOH CLIFTHANGER! Anyways, I might not update if no one reads or reviews, but if you do like it then just review it and I will continue and I'm sorry if its short I just want to know if people like it or not. I won't say that at least a certain amount of people have to follow it for me to update, cause I think that's just torture for the people who do review/ follow, so I will keep on updating if at least someone likes it. Also, if you have any suggestions for what I should put in or add, I would really appreciate it: 3 TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Weaslyswheazes5 **


	2. Percy gets a Job

**Hi again! I would like to send a special shout out to:**

**2lazy2login**

**And**

**Jayfeather10**

**For being the first people to review my story: 3 it means a lot, thanks! Anyways, back to the story…..**

**Percy's POV**

I swiftly turned around and I was surprised by what I saw. Thalia and Annabeth were currently fighting in the arena. You may not think that that **(lol)** would be strange, but they had actually anger in their fight, Thalia's (**I'm not sure if she had a sword or not but I'm just going to say she has one) **sword clashing against Annabeth's dagger. Sparks flew through the air as the battle got more intense. I knew I had to stop them before one of them got hurt. As I ran towards them, I heard Thalia cry out and I watched in awe horror **(is that a word?)** as Annabeth's dagger was inches away from Thalia's unprotected chest. "Annabeth!" I cried out, slowing my pace as I realized that it was just a regular duel, in which the two girls were only pretending to be angry. "Seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, smiling up at me, sheathing her dagger. Gods she was beautiful. Wait, did I just think that? Thalia picked herself up off the ground, brushing her now dirty clothes off. "I thought you were taking a break from camp. You know, after what happened…" Annabeth said, trailing off from what she was going to say.

During the giant war against Gaea, we had lost many faithful and strong demigods. Reyna,** (Spoilers for the house of Hades)** coach hedge, and Nico had been successful in delivering the Athena Parthenos to camp half-blood, halting the war with the Romans. Chiron had also managed to ally camp half-blood with the roman camp, creating an army large enough to defeat Gaea, who had risen in the end, thanks to the sacrifice of Hazel and Frank. It was a huge blow to us all when Leo had died, standing up to Gaea when the rest of us were weak and in shock. If it weren't for Leo, we all would have perished at the hands of Gaea and her army. We all blamed ourselves, no one more than me. I should have gotten out of my shock quicker; I should have stood up to Gaea instead of Leo. But I suppose the prophecy was right. The world had fallen to fire.

"Hey Perce" Thalia said, giving me a one armed hug. "Hey Thals, how's Jason?" I asked, returning the hug. "He's okay, still blaming himself for what happened though" she replied, tears in her eyes. Jason also blamed himself for what happened. Both of us, being leaders, felt it was only right for us to make sure everyone is alright, that everyone that can be saved is saved.

"Tell him and Piper that I said hi, okay? I have to go the big house" I said, walking towards the baby blue builder, waving at the two girls. "Okay, come see me after seaweed brain, or you're in trouble" said my girlfriend threateningly **(if you're confused, his girlfriend is Annabeth ) **"Sir, Yes, Sir" I said in mock salute. I laughed all the way to the big house. It felt good, as I haven't laughed in a long time.

I reached the big house in a few minutes, the entire way spent waving and speaking to several campers. I suppose leading two wars makes you stand out a bit.

Chiron was waiting for me when I stepped into the baby blue house. I was really hoping it wasn't another quest. I had been on enough of those. "Hello Percy" Chiron said, greeting me. "Hi Chiron" I said politely, worried at his anxious expression. "I have a job for you Percy. A teaching job" He said, getting right to the point, knowing I wasn't very patient.

"Me? A teacher" I said, laughing my head off. "You sure that's a good idea considering I've blown up more than a few schools" Chiron sighed, knowing I wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. "Yes Percy I'm quite aware of that" He said, a small smile on his face. "But this isn't any normal teaching job. This is at a school for wizards" He looked at me, searching for my reaction. To be honest I wasn't that surprised. Considering all that I've been through, this was nothing.

"When do I start?"

The thousand **(not that sure how old he is)** year old teacher looked at me in surprise. "You don't look that shocked" I thought about it, and this was nothing compared to say, holding up the sky. "Well considering all that I have seen and been thought, that isn't that surprising" "Sad but true" Chiron said, looking at me with pity. He told me to go pack and talk to who I needed to talk to and as I was out the door I realized something. "Chiron," he looked up at me "How will I do magic?" Chiron smiled "Hecate has agreed to give you a want that takes power from you, and turns it into magic" "Cool!" I said, yelling like a little kid, running towards my cabin. I abruptly stopped, and was hit by a horrifying thought.

How am I going to tell Annabeth?

**Phew! A chapter is done! Sorry if it seems a bit short, but I kind of like leaving the chapter at a Clift hanger. Sorry! Please don't hurt me for doing that! Anyways, thanks for those who followed and reviewed, it really means a lot. I'll try to update often, but at its Sunday, will most likely have homework all through, the week but ill update when I can. Also, you should know that during march break I will be going to Florida so I won't be able to update, but I'll write while I'm gone and I will have several chapters when I'm back! BYEEE! **


End file.
